The proposal describes a general method of synthesis of Ferrichromes. These compounds are cyclic hexapeptides with three hydroxamic acid containing amino acid residues which impart ferric ion binding capability and unique biological activity. The synthesis will be developed in a manner that will facilitate modifications to provide routes to various natural and unnatural derivatives which may help elucidate structure-activity relationships. The key reaction, the introduction of the hydroxamic acid functionality near the end of the synthesis, involves the N-alkylation of the nitrogen anion of O-acylhydroxamic acids at neutral pH. Thus using the same peptide a number of derivatives can be made. Preparation and resolution of unusual amino acids, vigorous reaction conditions, and racemization will all be avoided with this approach. Preliminary results and the study of appropriate models are described. The methodology developed will also be applicable to the preparation of simple trihydroxamic acid iron chelators of potential use for the treatment of Cooley's anemia and related iron storage diseases.